Sexy and Definitely Delicious
by Boton Rice Candy
Summary: A set of lemons played out with various characters from the FF series, generally in Character/Reader format unless otherwise requested. Requests? Make one! Scenarios debateable. Con, M/F, ?/Reader, blah blah blah...
1. Vincent and Reader

Sexy Secrets Should Be Shared

Story by: GaarasOneAndOnly (AKA KittyKatHaru of Quizilla)

All rights reserved, story/characters copyrighted by their respectful owners.

Story and Alliana Nargishoa (c) copyrighted by Haru (moi).

Okay, here's the info you'll need on yourself... xD

Name: Alliana Nargishoa (because I say so)

Age: ehh... 17

Appearance: Shoulder length purple hair, blue tips to 'em, and silver eyes. Build is average; not too curvy and pretty thin; about 5'6" in height; petite but semi-muscular frame.

Personality: You're somewhat shy, but you do stand your ground when you need to, and you're pretty out-spoken. (:

Favorite/most used Saying: Actions speak louder than words.

-------------------

You yawned as you walked across the barren grounds, hugging your jacket to your lithe form. It was December, and it was cold as hell outside. The remaining trees nearby had lost every single leaf, and with every gust of wind you became chilled to the bone. The snow didn't bother you too much, in fact it was kind of... nice.

And yet, it was so cold, so... empty.

Right now, you were going to Vincent Valentine's "humble abode" to spend New Years Eve with him since you both were alone. You lived quite a ways away from him, probably by twenty minutes, but you didn't mind and you just walked, too lazy to drive your motorcycle there.

You let out a soft breath, watching as it turned foggy and visible before your eyes. You pulled the hood up over your head, listening to your boots as they crunched against the thin layer of snow coating the ground. 'It's so fricken cold out, gah! How much longer till I get to Vinny's house?'

You glanced around then towards the front, narrowing your eyes to see if you could catch a glimpse of it. The roads were completely empty, but you didn't notice nor did you care; your only objective was to get to Vincent's place and nothing more. You sighed in annoyance when you caught no site of the complex. 'Damn.'

Slowly, your gaze went back to the ground, examining it with much carelessness. With your peripheral vision, it didn't matter, so you weren't worried about crashing into anything, tripping, running into someone... and whatnot.

You closed your eyes for a brief second and tilted your head back, slowly opening your eyes to stare up at the sky. It was beginning to turn various hues such as red, orange, and pink, with little hints of purple.

You tilted your head in thought, then smiled to yourself and looked forward again. You could see that the abandoned building Vincent lived in was beginning to peak up in the horizon. Your smile grew and your pace soon quickened, eager to see the man you had befriended years ago.

Soon, the whole building came into view and you beamed with delight, breaking out into a full run, the desire to see him growing.

You skid to a stop in front of the door, panting lightly for the air you had lost, and reached a gloved hand out to grasp the handle, swinging the door open. You closed it, making the door shudder slightly from the slam you had to do to make it shut.

Shuddering, you turned and began to walk up the flight of stairs, your heart pounding in your chest. It wasn't the fact that you were tired, it was merely the fact that you were... well... excited. What for? You weren't quite sure yourself, but you had a feeling, deep in the bowels of your very being, that something wonderful would happen tonight.

Oh, and how right you were.

You stopped at the final door, Vincent's door. The building wasn't enormous, but it was quite large; being an apartment complex and all.

You knocked gingerly on the door with a red-leathered gloved hand, sighing as you let it drop to your side. You were wearing a long, knee-length jacket that had fur cuffs and fur around the hem, and it was black; the fur was a mixture of black and white, and it was faux fur.

Your hands were covered by simple red leather gloves that buckled at the wrist for extra security, and your feet were covered by shin-length combat boots.

Closing your eyes, you inhaled deeply. He hadn't answered the door, causing worry to course through your veins. You had told him that you were coming, despite his protests of you walking through this cold winter season, but you ignored him and simply told him that, "It's better when you have company on New Years' Eve,"

Silently, you reached forward and grasped the doorknob, taking a moment to jiggle it; it was unlocked. Figures.

Carefully, you turned the doorknob, the door creaking open slowly but carefully and a little quietly. You glanced around the dark apartment room, the only thing lighting it being the little bits of sunshine left coming through his window near the bed. You destroyed the little hopes of light from the doorway by closing it behind you, allowing your hands to feel across the wall for a light switch.

'Where is it?' Your mind growled, becoming impatient none-too-quickly (Author: -obvious sarcasm-).

You smiled proudly when you found a familiar switch and flicked it on, sighing in relief when the whole room was illuminated. Your gaze traveled across the area, soon letting your eyes stop in the darker hallway. There was steam coming from one of the doors, and light was shining through the cracks.

Curious, you slipped your boots off near the door and removed your jacket then your gloves, showing your plaid red, black, and white skirt with your black button-up sleeveless shirt.

You tossed your coat carelessly to the arm of the couch, your gloves in the pockets, then waltzed down the hallway, your eyes glinting.

You cautiously leaned near the door, pressing your ear to it, a slight blush creeping across your face when you heard water coming from the other side. 'He's taking a shower I guess...' Deciding to be a little bit perverted, you grabbed the handle and cautiously, quietly, opened the door. The door, thankfully, made no sound, therefore not informing Vincent of your perverted peeking.

You could see his silhouette through the sliding glass door, causing you to smirk to yourself and inwardly snicker. Carefully, you closed the door, but left it cracked so if you needed to you could bolt as quickly and silently as possible.

You slithered closer, listening... Watching... Enjoying the show of his near-nakedness.

'Holy bazooka this is hot.' You bit your lower lip as the urge to actually join him came into play. After another minute or two of watching him shower, you froze. His head had turned and his piercing red gaze was in your direction. "Who's out there?"

You nearly screamed, but held it back and, instead, crept as carefully as possible out of the bathroom.

After being sure to silently close the door, you let out a heavy breath then walked towards the living room/bedroom area to sit down and relax. You fell onto his couch and let out a deep, slow breath. 'That... was way too close for comfort,' You leaned back against it and closed your eyes, soon hoisting your legs up to lie down.

You rested your head down and rolled onto your back, staring at the ceiling for quite some time before your lids grew heavy and you fell into peaceful sleep.

---------------

Vincent turned the hot water off in the shower and sighed, closing his eyes. 'Was someone in here or... am I crazy?'

'You're crazy, trust me,' another voice, Chaos, said in his mind, snickering. Vincent growled inwardly at Chaos, but said nothing and reached out of the shower stall, grabbing a towel hanging up and pulling it back it, wrapping the fluffiness around his waist then tucking a corner in.

He slid it open fully then stepped out, his hair falling over his shoulders as his crimson gaze was trained ahead of him, water droplets sliding down his form in a sluggish pace. He stepped out of the bathroom, steam erupting from the entrance as he did so.

Silently, he slipped out of his bathroom and slipped down the hallway. He entered fully, but froze in shock when he saw you there, lying on the couch, fast asleep; your chest rising then falling with every breath you took. His gaze slowly traced and memorized every curve, starting from your head.

Your somewhat short hair fell over your face ever so slightly, even lightly touching your light pink lips that had a light silvery color to them. Vincent tilted his head slightly as he continued to examine you further. Your black button-up shirt, sleeveless, showing your semi-pale arms, then he lowered his gaze after staring at your breasts unintentionally, allowing it to go to the skirt.

Plaid skirt, hmm...

His eyes dropped lower yet, his head tilting to the right as if trying to peek beneath it, what the fabric hid from his curious gaze. He forced himself to look away, immediately regretting it when his gaze ran across your bare, semi-pale legs, which didn't even have socks on to cover them. He sighed as he pried his gaze away from you, starting to walk forward, but stopping when he saw you shift.

You propped one of your legs upward, the other leg stretching out (outer leg, which is the right leg, is bent up, and the left one is outstretched). Unable to contain himself, he walked over to you and squatted down, letting one of his hands move to brush the hair from your face and lips. You did nothing but lightly nuzzle the hand that brushed across your skin, making him blink slowly.

Carefully, he ran his thumb across your lower lip, enjoying the soft texture that followed the touch. Slowly, he leaned in, his hand resting on your neck. Closing his eyes, he lightly pressed his lips to yours. You responded (subconsciously, even though you're unconscious) and Vincent was quite surprised.

After a moment, he pulled back, examining your face. "Nn... Vincent..." You mumbled in your sleep, causing his eyes to widen, 'She's dreaming about... me?' You bit your lower lip in your sleep and shifted slightly, moaning his name ever so softly, causing his eyes to grow even wider.

He stayed in his position as he watched you shift again, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets when he saw you reach under your own shirt, straight to your chest. 'Oh dear Gods... She's having a sex dream about me, isn't she?'

Vincent gulped as he heard you, once again, moan his name, causing him to bite his lower lip. 'Fuck... This isn't good,' Despite everything, Vincent could feel himself beginning to harden between watching your ministrations on yourself (during the 'show', you had slid your other hand under your skirt because... well... The dream... Duh) and you moaning his name in a soft voice, which seemed innocently laced with a lust and a hunger like he'd never heard before.

'So she's had feelings for me for a long time?'

(Hmm... Slow one I see.)

Vincent was no longer enabled to control himself and slid his hand down in between your legs, going under the hem of the skirt. Your body reacted and the hand that was there retracted. Your body spasmed once or twice as his fingers ran up and down the middle of your panties, where your warmth was.

He slid them up and down in a steady pace, watching your body but not your face. He slid his fingers down lower towards your entrance before he thrusted them forward, causing you to arch your back and moan. This encouraged the rather shy Vincent to continue his ministrations, which he did. His fingers continued to tease and please you, but little does he know you're awakening.

Your silver eyes fluttered open, filled with a sudden shock and lust when Vincent's fingers once again thrusted forward. "Ahh...! Vincent!" You moaned out, your body quaking with pleasure. His eyes trailed up to your face, his eyes widening when he saw you were awake. You could see a slight desire in his own crimson depths, but despite it he pulled his hand away and started to rise.

"I'm sorry, Alliana, I got carried awa-" Before he could finish, you stood up and got onto your toes, grabbing him by the back of his neck. You leaned up further as you pulled him down and locked lips with him, allowing your clothes body to press against his damp and naked (aside from the towel covering his lower half, of course) form.

Your eyes closed as your lips had met his, and he could only stare for a moment or so before closing his eyes, leaning into your passionate kiss.

Sometime during the kiss, your tongue asked him for entrance to his cavern, which he granted. You didn't bother to really explore and instead went straight for his tongue, going into an immediate heated battle of lust, secret love, and passion.

This lasted for a while and, while it did, Vincent began to unbutton your blouse slowly, your hands (in the meanwhile) traveling down his neck, shoulders, arms, sides, and back. This only aroused him further when your fingertips started to do this, and he even shivered with obvious delight just from it.

Without breaking the kiss he tugged the shirt off of your shoulders and down your arms part way. You dropped your hands, allowing the shirt to slide the rest of the way off of your body. It fell to the floor. When it did, you merely kicked it away while continuing to kiss him, allowing your hands to trace his back and sides.

He quivered as a result, making you smirk. Slowly, you pulled him down onto the couch, allowing him to be on top- for a little while, at least.

He finally broke the kiss only to start kissing downward, kissing along your jaw before lowering to your neck, then your collarbone (he's doing this slowly, okay?) and then near your chest, his hands sliding down from your neck to your shoulders, then slowly down your arms.

He growled in irritation when he found a "barrier" of the sorts stopping him from reaching his goal. He reached behind you and began fumbling around with the bra latch, trying to get rid of it. However, he seemed to be failing to get it off, "Damnit... Why do you women insist on wearing these things, anyway? They only get in the way,"

You laughed, "Because maybe we don't like our breasts moving when we jump or run?" He stared at you a moment before plainly saying, "I wouldn't be complaining," You playfully glared at him while reaching your hands behind yourself, "If you expect to get anymore sex from me, pal, you might wanna learn how to un-clip my bra, dontcha think?"

"Oh shut up..." He muttered. You grinned while grabbing his hands in your much smaller ones. You guided his hands and assisted him, showed him really, on how to un-clip it. It came undone and, almost instantly, it was thrown across the room.

You shook your head at him, smiling, "If you destroy that bra, you owe me a new one," He just nodded and dipped down, instantly taking one of the pink nubs into his mouth, the other breast being occupied by one of his hands. You moaned in pleasure, your hands sliding up his toned back and up to his head. You ran your fingers through his hair, varying between moaning and panting.

"Ahh... Vincent," Just hearing you moaning his name turned him on, but getting to see you topless and giving you this kind of pleasure which brought you to this only caused him to be turned on even further.

Vincent switch breasts so both had equal attention, taking the nipple into his mouth to do the same to it as he had done with the other one; sucked, grazed with his teeth, lightly bit, and twirled his tongue on/around.

You groaned, "Ah...! V-vincent!" He smirked against the soft flesh, pleased to hear you were enjoying yourself quite... a lot. Slowly, his free hand slid down your side, to your skirt, then slid under it. He then proceeded to gently, yet teasingly, rub that area and around it, but not quite on it. This alone was driving you insane.

You raised your knee up to press it against his groin, causing him to groan softly against you. You smirked. Reaching down you gripped his shoulders and yanked him up, forcing him to meet you face-to-face. Your hands slid up his neck and onto his cheeks, gently cupping them, "Don't tease me, damn you,"

Before he can give you a cocky response, or say anything at all, you kiss him roughly, which he whole-heartedly returns. During the battle between your two tongues, you bucked your hips up against his which caused him to groan, which was swallowed by your lip lock. You were more than delighted to feel that he was nearly erect all the way, he just needed a little bit more of a boost.

While still kissing him, you somehow managed to flip you both over, leaving you on top. You broke the kiss, though your tongues still touched despite this. You gazed down at your lover, perverted ideas beginning to swarm your mind just by meeting his eyes with your own. You gave him one last kiss to his lips before lowering them along his jaw, neck, and the junction between his neck and shoulder.

You kissed, licked, and nipped that area, quite satisfied when you felt him both shudder and moan softly. Slowly, you lowered your kisses/nips along his well-toned front, taking the time to map out every area of skin your lips touched or your hands ran across. You slowly brought your hands down with you still kissing him slowly, going lower and lower yet.

Your hands memorized every muscle, every spec of silken flesh that your own fingertips touched, the dents that made his muscles, everything. You kissed along his abdomen and went down the rest of the way, glaring at the fluffy black towel that was in your way.

In one quick, swift motion the towel was off and across the room, showing what had been hidden from your eyes for so long. Your eyes devoured what you had seen, though you were blushing and slightly surprised by his size, yet, at the same time, you expected it.

Summing up your courage and pervertedness, you slowly lowered your head, your tongue running up the tip of his hardened shaft slowly. Vincent shuddered and grasped what he could of the couch, attempting to fight back the noises that threatened to spill from his throat and out his mouth.

This only tempted you further, the eagerness to hear him moaning your name and begging for more making you move forward. You started to take him into your mouth, going down slowly and teasingly. Tenderly but teasingly, you swirled your tongue around on him, relishing every twitch and writhe that the now submissive Vincent did.

"Nnn..." He moaned quietly, biting his lower lip. You growled, sending a vibration throughout the extremely sensitive area, causing him to let out another moan, this time a little louder than the last.

You smirked, which he felt, then pulled up and off of him. He looked disappointed, but that didn't last long until he felt you take most of his member into your mouth. He threw his head back in ecstacy, making you purr with delight, only causing him to grip the couch tighter.

You started to bob your head slowly, gradually picking up your pace when you heard his husky tone-of-voice whisper, "Don't tease me, Alliana,"

Soon, you were going at quite a nice speed, much to his delight. As he neared his peak, you suddenly stopped, causing him to groan in frustration, "Damnit, Alliana, I was so- Ah...!" He cried out in pleasure when you suddenly took him in about half way, your hands working on the lower part that you didn't take.

Vincent let out another, final moan and released into your mouth, the white hot liquid sliding down your throat.

You pulled back and licked your lips, collecting the bits of come that had slipped out. Vincent watched you, eyes half-lidded and breathing heavily, as you did this, your fingers running along your chin to pick it up before you licked it off your fingers, your eyes holding his own the whole time.

"Yummy," you smirked.

Vincent shot up into sitting position, suddenly regaining the energy he had lost. In one swift motion, he tore your skirt and panties right off of your body. You were slightly surprised, but didn't mind it in the least and giggled when he pulled you on top of him, soon flipping over so you were on the bottom.

He raised your hips up and your legs went around his waist, holding him securely, "Are you a virgin?" You raised an eyebrow at him, then nodded. "This may-"

"Yeah yeah, shut up already and fuck me," you sighed out, "I know it'll hurt, but with the pain comes the pleasure, right? Right."

Vincent chuckled, but nodded and quickly thrust himself into you all the way to the hilt, watching as a pain-filled look washed over your face as your hymen was broken. He had officially stolen your virginity.

It felt like a thousand searing hot needles were piercing your body, and swords were going through you in various ways and angles. Tears sprang forth, slowly slipping down your cheeks.

Vincent leaned forward, licking up the salty liquid. He pressed his lips to yours in a gentle kiss before pulling back, pulling his member out of you slowly before pushing back in. Soon, your body relaxed and got used to the new feeling, and immense amounts of pleasure washed over you.

"Ah, Vincent," You moaned. You soon caught his rhythm and were soon thrusting when he pulled back, then him thrusting and you pulling back.

Thin layers of sweat covered your bodies as this went on, both of you panting but neither of you stopping.

Your peak was beginning to near as wave after wave of pleasure washed over you, but the best had yet to come.

As you were nearly there, Vincent went painstakingly slow, causing you to groan, "Vincent,"

"Beg," He murmured to you hotly, his red eyes glinting.

You stared at him.

"Beg," He repeated. You groaned in annoyance when he went even slower, "Vincent," you said softly, "Please!" He smirked, quite content with that, and pulled out to the tip, then thrusted all the way back in as hard as he could.

Apparently, he hit just the right spot and you moaned loudly, your back arching.

"Ahh! Vincent!"

He thrusted in the same spot a few more times before you came to your sweet release, nothing but pleasure washing throughout your body. You felt like you were in complete bliss.

Shortly afterward, Vincent came as well. He shifted slightly, as did you, and he collapsed behind you while still inside of you.

Panting, he wrapped an arm around your waist, hugging you to him.

"Mm... I love you, Vincent Valentine,"

A moment of silence fell between you two before he softly said, "I love you, too, Alliana Nargishoa,"

You smiled. After another moment of silence, you said, "I think we need to take a shower,"

"We?" He echoed, an eyebrow raising and a smirk falling across his lips. You laughed, "Yes, I said we,"

You got up, pulling him out of you, and helped him to his feet. You both headed to the bathroom and got in, turning the hot water on. As it cascaded over your bodies, shampoo was being massaged into your hair while Vincent slowly kissed along your neck and shoulder. You smirked and bucked your hips back into his member, which was prodding against your backside.

He groaned when it brushed against your warmth.

This was going to take a while.


	2. Sephiroth and Reader

**Okay, this is the lemon that's supposed to be with the story 'Cleansing His Tainted Heart' on Quizilla!, so... This is just the missing link. Think whatever you want, I don't care. xD I just want to get this out of the way so it's over and done with. Fucking Sephiroth... he's such a pain. -COUGH.- Anyway... I tried some different wordplay in here to see how it panned out, but quite frankly, I'm a terrible judge of character when it comes to myself and my stories. They're either usually mediocre to me or they're average. So! Tell me what you think. And if you know me, then you'll know my usual wordplay, and this is DEFINITELY a change... so... yay? Nay? Eh? You decide. :P**

Love,  
Haru

----

"Sephiroth, we can't--! Tifa's just---" The man was quick to cut you off before you could continue. "Bound, gagged and unable to hear us..." He whispered huskily, leaning down so he was at eye level with you. He smirked and leaned closer, his large hands coasting down and tracing from your shoulders down your arms and to your hips.

You inhaled slowly, trying to relax and slow your rapidly beating heart. Surely he wasn't serious?

Without the use of words, Sephiroth more than happily answered your unspoken question. He pressed his lips against yours firmly, hungrily. His warm tongue searched over your lips, seeking, prying. You knew how wrong this was, so you tried to squirm away. Sephiroth had other plans. He kept one hand firmly on your hip, while the other slipped back and grabbed your backside, squeezing. You gasped in surprise, which gave Sephiroth immediate entry.

His tongue was gentle at first, coaxing yours to come out and play. You finally caved and began to respond, your tongue brushing against his and seeking to slip around it, to taste him.

The kiss started out almost sweet and tender, but the more you both got into it, and the more your hands began to wander over one another, the more animalistic and primal it became. There were no boundaries at this point: you both only sought the need for sweet relief.

Without losing a beat, Sephiroth's hands slid to your bottom and cupped it, giving one abrupt pull. Out of instinct your legs wrapped around his waist, seeking support so you didn't fall. It barely even took one arm and he had you completely supported against him, with your arms around his neck allowing a bit more leverage for the both of you.

While keeping you supported, he brought his free hand over and opened the door, pushing it open and carrying you in. He didn't bother closing the door. Without a thought he dropped you onto the bed, though he was quick to get on top of you and press his lips against yours in a fierce, passionate kiss, sending your mind reeling.

Sephiroth withdrew from the kiss, his eyes half-lidded as he stared down at you, meeting your foggy, lustful stare. A string of saliva still connected your mouths, but with a quick, chaste kiss, it was gone.

He began to work his way down your jaw line to your neck, biting and suckling on the smooth, supple flesh. You bit your bottom lip, your arms hanging loosely around his shoulders. His lips worked further up, encouraging you to move your head to the side so he had better access to everything. His mouth worked up higher, attacking a sensitive spot beneath your ear, eliciting a mewl from your throat and making you arch into him.

What almost resembled a growl rumbled in the back of his throat, his teeth nipping at your sensitive flesh before he went for the ridge of your ear. The small whine that he heard next was nearly his undoing.

Still taking his time, his lips descended down the side of your neck once again, only pausing momentarily to place several small fleeting kisses over the front of your throat before continuing. His long, slender fingers slowly eased down the straps of your summer dress, exposing more flesh as time passed. When his lips reached the tops of your breasts, he looked up at you, his tongue tipping out to rove over the tender flesh.

You shivered, narrowing your eyes down at Sephiroth as he continued to tease you, relentless in his assault. He kissed between your breasts, just above the valley between them, and made a slow, steady lick over your flesh. You groaned, frustrated that he was so intent on taking his time. "Bastard," he glanced up at your hiss, smirking smugly against your skin. "Is there a problem?" He purred, nuzzling between your breasts.

"What do you think?"

"Hmm, things seem fine now..."

He chuckled at the brief glare he received and, without another word, he reached one large hand down to the small of your back, forcing you to arch upward, and up a little more when his hand kept ascending.

Once his fingers found the zipper to the dress, he smoothly drew it down to the bottom and removed his hand, allowing you lie back down again.

Grabbing onto the straps once more, he tugged them down your arms, and then grabbed some cloth on your hips, tugging. The cloth slid off like water, exposing your bare breasts and torso to his feasting eyes. He traced his tongue across his bottom lip, his eyes focused on your perky, round globes. Never too big and never too small; they were the perfect size. After all, anything more than a handful or a mouthful was a waste.

He tugged your dress down the rest of the way, only pausing long enough for you to lift your hips before he removed it completely and threw it aside. He was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by a pair of pretty white panties; lace, no less.

Shifting so he was a bit more comfortable (but still on his knees), he leaned down, pressing his lips to your ankle. You twitched in response, your eyes focusing on him. He was bold, as his eyes kept locked onto yours while his lips ascended up your leg, working his way up your calf, your knee, and slowly to your thighs. His hand trailed up the other leg, admiring the soft flesh beneath his calloused fingers.

When Sephiroth ended his venture, he was at eye level with the ivory lace cloth that kept you covered from his lustful eyes. However, he was going to torture you a little more before continuing.

He kissed the apex of your thighs, working into the crevices and so, so close to what you both craved. You already knew you were wet from his torturous ministrations, and there was nothing you could do – or rather, would do. Begging was simply out of the question.

"Sephiroth," you gasped, your hips jerking when his fingers probed at your clit through the panties.

He hummed in response, moving his lips over the lace and kissing back up your belly to your breasts. You were left squirming as his fingers continued to lightly probe at and gently flick your clit. You bucked your hips, groaning. He ignored you and instead focused on kissing your smooth breasts, his free hand palming the neglected one. You moaned as you arched your back, pressing your breasts closer to his mouth and hand. You wanted more than his teasing, subtle touches, but he had no intention of giving it to you. Not yet.

He chuckled, tracing the tip of his tongue along the flesh slowly, circling the areola, but never once did his hot, wet, tempting mouth touch your nipple. He intentionally ignored it and, instead, switched breasts so he could torment your mind and body even further.

"Sephiroth," you hissed.

"What?" He murmured, nibbling the flesh of your breast contently. You whined. "Stop teasing me, you jerk!"

He smirked faintly, "Beg for it," he purred. His voice was husky, thick and laced with desire, making you even wetter at the sound alone. How he could be so cruel and get such a rise out of you, yet refuse to fuck you senseless was beyond your comprehension, but you would fight him anyway. "No," you whined. Your small noises of frustration were drowned by your sudden cry when he pinched your clit and his tongue attacked your body again. "Beg," he growled.

"P-please," you choked out, tossing your head to the side and digging your nails into his shoulders. He pinched your clit again, earning the same cry as before – music to his ears. "Please what?"

"Ahh... Please, fuck me!"

He smirked. That was all he needed to hear.

His warm mouth immediately engulfed a nipple, suckling firmly on it as his tongue lashed back and forth over the tip. The hand that was torturing your clit seemed careless and ripped away the lacy fabric. Wedging your thighs further apart, he cupped your pussy, his middle finger pushing between the folds and driving into your tight body. You released a strangled cry, arching into him and moaning helplessly.

His finger thrust in and out of your body swiftly while his tongue continued its violent assault, his teeth occasionally taking a soft bite onto your nipple. Your body spasmed beneath his skilled and cruel assault, your hips jerking into his hand and your chest pressing closed to his mouth. Even if it hurt, even if made you scream, you still wanted more. You needed more, you craved more. When he had, to his satisfaction, caused your nipple to become swollen and red, he switched to the neglected one, giving it the same treatment as its twin. Once both had become swollen and reddened from his attack, he removed his finger from your pussy.

You mewled, squirming on the bed. You had been so close, but he wasn't going to allow it. When you looked at him with question, he shook his head, bringing his fingers to his lips and licking it. He narrowed his eyes at you and leaned down, burying his face between your thighs. You squealed, nearly pushing your pelvis into his face, but his clean hand pressed into your belly, preventing you from bucking.

His other hand lifted to your mouth, offering his wet finger. You grabbed his hand with both of yours, drawing it closer and staring at his finger. Is that what he wanted? You glanced at him, only to blink as his finger pushed past your lips. You squirmed at the taste of yourself, but it was soon forgotten when you felt his tongue run over your labia. With a moan of surrender, you suckled on his finger, cleaning off your own juices.

This only seemed to drive him further, so his mouth worked further against your dripping pussy lips, his tongue dipping in several times before he moved up and wrapped his lips around your clitoris, sucking on it and teasing it with his tongue.

You moaned against his hand, your fingers tightening their hold on it as you arched your hips closer to his deliciously talented mouth.

His hand on your belly prevented you from moving around too much, however, which only piled on the frustration. He seemed to read your mind and moved his tongue downward, releasing your clit so his tongue to delve into you, licking away and thrusting into you until you were left as nothing more than a moaning, writhing body beneath his lips.

The familiar white-hot pit of fire started back up in your belly, and you arched closer, helpless and needing more. He moved his tongue in further, his fingers stroking your belly as you began to convulse and spasm as your orgasm raked over your body like a tidal wave of ecstasy.

He let you ride out your orgasm, his tongue cleaning you of your juices in the meanwhile. Once you had settled down and you were only panting for breath, he moved back up your body, licking his lips clean of your juices. He smirked, nuzzling your neck gently. "More," you whispered, tugging on his arms. "As you wish." He murmured, placing a gentle kiss on your jaw line before sitting up and shedding himself of any remaining clothing. He was immediately on top of you again, and you shivered in delight at the feel of his warm, large body engulfing yours.

With his chest to yours, he pressed several delicate kisses over your cheeks and chin, his hand dipping between the two of you. He guided the tip of his cock between your thighs, pressing the head against your entrance. He didn't wait any further and he drove his thick length fully into your body, earning cries of pleasure from the both of you. He fell onto his elbows above you, staring down at you as his hips found a rhythm. Your legs lifted and wrapped around his hips, rocking your hips into his hungrily.

It didn't last long before his hips began to piston into yours fervently, making you moan and thrash beneath him in uncontrolled desire and wanton lust. It wasn't long before he had picked up such a pace that you were sure you would have bruises on your inner thighs before the day's end. You dug your nails into his back, crying out and bucking into him as you felt yourself being driven to the brink once more, feeling that ever familiar pit of white hot pleasure boiling up inside of your belly all over again.

A few more powerful, animalistic thrusts were delivered before you hit your release, your hips bucking helplessly as you cried out his name with fervor, your nails drawing red lines down his back. He hissed, but it only seemed to drive him on, his thrusts continuing and growing harder as he rammed into you mercilessly, drawing out your orgasm.

You moaned and screamed and cried out as he continued for several moments more before he buried himself into the hilt one last time, his come spilling inside of you. You whimpered softly, withdrawing your nails from his flesh, and nuzzled into his neck as he relaxed on top of you. You rubbed your hands soothingly over his sweaty back, taking a deep breath before closing your eyes.

"I love you, Sephiroth," you whispered, kissing his shoulder.

He only made a soft 'hmm' in response before rolling off of you, pulling his softening member out of your body before lying down beside you. His arm immediately wrapped around you and pinned you to his chest, allowing you both to snuggle comfortably. "Rest," he soothed, brushing your bangs from your forehead, where they had stuck to.

"Mmkay..."

His words lulled you into a light sleep, your body finally content from being filled by your lover, and you finally drifted off, unaware of the plans he had made.


End file.
